This invention teaches a system and method for providing data services. More particular, this invention is directed to a system and method to allow users to access and use data services, such as scanning, printing, and distribution of documents and data, and then charge for such services.
Typically, professionals routinely work with documents or other data while away from their office environment. These professionals need to generate or propagate data, such as image data, by printing a document, and then to need to distribute or perform other functions on such image data. Mobile access is suitably accomplished via a laptop computer, notepad computer, personal digital assistant, cellular telephone, and the like. Multifunctional peripheral devices, such as printers and scanning devices, routinely perform such operations. However, there is no easy or cost effective way for these mobile users to use these existing technologies in a non-office environment or a public facility. Currently publicly accessed multifunctional peripheral services may be operated on a per copy basis via system such as coin operated devices, identification card readers, or key counters. There is no mechanism or device for seamlessly integrating a mobile multifunctional peripheral system to a point of sale system in order to allow for credit or prepaid card charges, including the authorization and posting of charges for services.
There is a need for system and method to allow users in a non-office environment to access and use data services, and then charge for such services using a point of sale system.